Sakura Haruno,otra historia
by Kityy-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura se entera que es adoptada? ¿Y si tiene un poder no descubierto? Bueno acá,¡Lo sabrás! SasuSaku,NaruSaku,NejiSaku, Un poco de GaaSaku y quizá algo de los Akatsukis. 2 finales alternativos.


_Sakura no es de Konoha y a desaparecido todo este tiempo :3._

_Itachi no mato a su clan,por lo que Sasuke sigue en la aldea._

_Naruto no tiene el padres siguen vivos solo con _

_la pequeña diferencia de que Minato es hokague y que Tsunade_

_es jefa general del Hospital de siendo Sannin con _

_Jiraiya y Orochimaru que siguen vivos. Orochimaru no está en _

_Konoha. Akatsuki si existe,pero no con los mismos _

_fines. Los personajes le pertenecen a_

_Kishimoto._

**Katyy-chan**

**Sakura Haruno,otra historia**

_ ¿¡Quién eres!?-Preguntó el pelirojo,Sasori.-¡Responde!_

_Eso intento averiguar.-Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura,_

_Antes de caer desmayada.-_

**Capitulo Uno **

**http: . info/ images/ wallpapers / Sakura-vs-Sasori- **

**Konoha,28 de Marzo**.

Tres personas encapuchadas se reunierón en un bosque a las afuera de Konoha. La luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban. Unas de las personas tenia un pequeño bulto en brazos. La persona que sujetaba al bulto sollozaba. Las otras dos personas miraban al bulto sin expresión.

¿Es ella la elegida?-Susurra un hombre. Tenia la voz grave, como si tuviera afónico.- ¿Es está la bebe?

Sí,señor.- Dijo entre cortada mente una voz femenina.- Se llama Haruno Sakura. Y es la ultima heredera del clan Haruno.

-¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo?-Dijo la misma voz grave.- No ahí vuelta atrás.

-Sí,sabemos que algunas personas querrán tener su poder.-Dijo una voz normal,abrazando a la mujer.- Vendrán a buscarla en algún momento,y sé que nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Usted es el único que puede ayudarla,señor.-Agregó la mujer.- Yo vengo del Clan Haruno, pero no heredé la linea sucesora. Mi hermana Naomi era la ultima,pero la asesinaron a ella y a mi clan. Yo no me encontraba en mi casa, encontré con vida a la pequeña Sakura. Que es hija de Naomi. Sé que la dejaron con vida a propósito.

¿Puedo verla?-Preguntó la voz grave. Extendió los brazos,a la mujer le costó soltar a la niña,pero lo hizo.- Es hermosa. Toda una heredera del clan Haruno,con los típicos ojos verdes. Hola,pequeña Sakura,yo seré a partir de ahora tu padre Kisho.

El hombre que abrazaba a la mujer suspiró. No estaba seguro de que Kisho aceptará cuidar a la pequeña. La mujer empezó a llorar. Era difícil separarse de tal preciosura.

Estoy segura de que a Shizuka le va a encantar.- Susurra Kisho.- Se enteraron de que Shizuka no puede tener bebes,¿verdad?

El otro hombre solo asintió y dijo algo serio.-¿Podrias traerla de vuelta cuando tenga 16 años?

Quizá.-El hombre pensó un instante y agregó.- Cuando tenga nivel suficiente como ninja la traeré.Mmm ¿Quierén que le cuente la verdad a esa edad?

No.-Susurrá el hombre.- Que viva en una mentira. Es lo mejor para todos.

Está bien,mejor para mí.- Kisho sonrie amablemente.- Mejor me voy, le tengo que contar a Shizuka esta "maravillosa" historia.

Adios,Sakurita.-Susurrá la mujer.- Nos volveremos a ver. Lo presiento. Siempre te querremos. Y sé que Naomi también aunque no este con nosotros. Tome,-le dijo pasandole a Kisho unas carpetas.- Los datos de la niña.

Kisho asitío y se despidio de ellos. Empezó a caminar con Sakura en brazos. La mujer abrazó al hombre y le susurra :¿Es lo mejor para ella,verdad?

Sí,cariño.-Susurra el hombre.- Es lo mejor. Vamos a casa...

**12 años más tarde, en una aldea desconocida.**

-¡Sakura Yoshida!-Gritó una mujer. Era pelinegra y tenia unos pequeños ojos castaños. Su boca estaba pintada de un color rojo. Tendría aproximadamente unos 35 años. Usaba un kimono antiguo rojo con flores cafés y un obi* café con flores rojas. En general,era muy hermosa.- ¿¡ Podrías poner atención!?

-Perdón okaasan.- Dijo Sakura. Sakura había crecido mucho durante todo ese tiempo. Tenia el pelo rosa brillante amarrado en una coleta. Tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y un hermoso color crema como piel. Una cinta negra tapaba su frente,ya que era el frecuente blanco de burla por su gran tamaño. Vestía una polera verde pegada a la piel con un árbol de cerezo dibujado. También usaba unas calzas negras,y arriba de estar,una falda de licra verde oscuro la tapaba. Unas sandalias ninjas cubrían sus pies. Era una chica muy linda.- Es que estoy un poco distraída. Tengo una duda en mente.

-Ya veo.-Murmuró la a la chica fijamente.-¿Cual es tu duda,cariño? Tenemos que seguir el entrenamiento de tu control de chackra.

-Okaasan,¿Por qué no voy a la academia con los demás niños?-Preguntó Sakura triste. Cada día,ella miraba por la ventana de su casa,ver a los demás niños de su edad ir a misiones o ir a la academia. Le gustaría estar allí. Nunca tuvo un amigo. Era algo _extraña._ Y ella lo sabia.- Soy rara,ya lo sé mamá.

Su madre la miró fijamente. Sabia que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano. Sinceramente,la mujer no sabia que decir.- Sakura eres especial. No eres rara,¿entendiste mi vida?

-No mamá.-Respondió inmediatamente Sakura.- Si soy especial,¿Por qué no puedo mostrarle al mundo lo especial que soy?

-Cariño, no se puede.-Continuo un poco enojada su madre.- Eres _Unica_ en este mundo. Tu talento está solamente en este mundo. Ahora concéntrate y te dejo un rato libre.

Sakura no contesto. Tenia preguntas sin resolver en su mente. ¿Por qué era _única? _Soy común y corriente. Excepto por mi cabello,que era antinatural. Su madre la veía cada vez más enojada ¿¡Como esa niña puede ser tan distintas a las demás!? Las de su edad pensaban solo en _Chicos,moda y diversión. _Pero no,ella pensaba puras cosas que ni un adulto pueden llegar a pensar. No quería ni pensar en eso. Su mente era distinta. Ella era _distinta_. Demasiado,tal vez...

Sakura prefirió poner atención a su entrenamiento al ver la cara de su madre. Le preguntaría a su padre después...

**4 años más tarde en la misma aldea...**

Ya habían pasado años desde esa conversación. Tal vez su madre no la recuerde,pero ella sí. ¿Por que demonios era especial? ¡Es común y corriente! O eso pensaba ella...

Sakura estaba limpiando su casa, su madre era la que usualmente lo hacia,pero era el aniversario de ellos,así que Sakura obligó a su madre a ir a un restaurante a comer con su padre. Como buena hija que era,Sakura empezó a clasificar unos papeles que estaban guardados en el salón. Un rato más tarde iba a terminar de guardarlos hasta que una carpeta se le cayó en la cabeza.

Auch.-Dijo Sakura llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-_ Mierda,¿Qué tiene esa cosa? ¡Parece qué tiene un saco de piedras!-_ Buscó la carpeta con la mirada y la encontró. Mientras la abría un escalofrió la invadió.- _Tengo un mal presentimiento_.-Abrió el paquete y se encontró una ficha. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10. 7,8,9,10 y los abrió y comenzó a leer...

**Ficha de adopción **

**Nombre: Sakura Haruno a Sakura Yoshida.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Marzo.**

**Ciudad Natal : Konoha**

**Padres Biologicos : Naomi Haruno y Desconocido**

**Padres adoptivos : Kisho Yoshida y Shizuka Hashimoto**

**Firma,**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi,**

**Tercer Hokage de Konoha***

Sakura leyó hasta 3 veces. Se sintió morir. Se acaba de enterara de la peor forma posible,[según ella], que sus padres, ¡No son sus padres! Sakura se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la pared. ¡Tenía que buscar a sus verdaderos padres! Se paró y miró por la ventana. Tenia que tomar una decisión. ¿Buscar a sus padres y dejar a las personas que te criaron ¿Las qué se tomaron su tiempo para entrenarte y criarte? Sakura miró inconscientemente a una mesa,donde había justamente una foto de ella y sus padres. Tomó una decisión: Iría a Konoha a buscar a sus padres y pediría explicaciones. Después vendría de nuevo a su hogar...Caminó hasta las escaleras y subió a su habitación mirando a las fotos que colgaban en las paredes. Fotos de su "familia". De su primer cumpleaños, de su primer diente caído de su primera mascota,una gata llamada Chise*,que curiosamente tenia una mancha en forma de estrella en la cabeza. Cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa. Buscó en su cajón ropa que nunca se pondría en presencia de sus padres. Unos shorts negros que muy poco tapaban con una polera de rendijas* y arriba de esta,una polera corta que le llegaba arriba del ombligo roja. Vendó sus piernas para hacerlas pasar como medias y unas botas ninjas rojas cubrían su piel. En su pierna izquierda y en su brazo derecho habían porta-kunais. Se puso guantes negros que mostraban sus dedos. Amarró su larga cabellera rosa en una coleta y guardó en su mochila ropa,venenos, antídotos,algunos sellos explosivos y por ultimo una foto de su familia. Miró por ultima vez su habitación y bajo. Tomó el certificado de adopción y también lo guardó. Fue a la cocina y tomó algo de comida. Se fue comiendo una galleta hasta el salón y lo miró por ultima vez. Tomo lápiz y una hoja y escribió ;

_Kisho y Shizuka ;_

_Gracias por cuidarme todos estos años,_

_pero hoy me enteré de la verdad._

_Me voy a Konoha en busca de mis verdaderos padres._

_No me busquen._

_Sakura Haruno_

Pusó la nota en la mesa del comedor,junto a una foto de ella tomada recientemente. Avanzó hasta la puerta y salió de su casa. Sintió como un gran peso de encima se le liberaba...

Cuando llegó a la salida. Miró tristemente la aldea. Quizá por ahí este un amigo lejano amigo...

Sakura empezó a caminar... Se puso su sombrero y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

Se sentía liberada.

** fs13/f/2007/085 /5/3/ Akatsuki_no_Sakura_ by_Pink_Masked **

**3 días después,camino a Konoha. **

Sakura corría rápidamente por el camino. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un gran estruendo. No sabía si ir o no. Pero al final,fue. Vió a unos 3 ladrones intentar robar a una mujer mayor.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritaba la mujer.- ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Socorro!

-Vengan,vieja.-Dijo un ladrón.- Danos tu dinero y quizá te dejemos con vida.

Sakura llegó justo al momento en que los hombres forcejaban la cartera/bolso de la mujer. Esta,gritó aterrorizada.

-¡No se preocupe!-Dijo Sakura sonriendo.- Yo la ayudo.

-Ohh,¡Que belleza.-Dijo otro ladrón. Ahora intentó hablar picaramente.-¿Por qué no nos divertimos,muñeca? No puedes resistirte,somos más.

Sakura los miró aburridamente. En menos de un segundo,Sakura apareció detrás de un ninja y lo noqueó Corrió hacia otro y con una patada en el estomago,salió volando,chocando con muchos árboles. El ultimo corrió desesperadamente. Sakura no se hizo mucho esfuerzo, así que saltó y aterrizó al frente de el ladrón.

¡Piedad!-Gritaba el hombre.- ¡Socorro! Tengo familia,una hermosa hija llamada Mia y una esposa llamada Kina ¡ Ayúdenme!

Sakura reacciono con lo de "tengo familia". Sacó algo de su bolso. El ladrón creía que iba a sacar algo para matarlo,pero Sakura sacó dinero.

-Toma.-Dijo entregándole el dinero.- Corre y anda con tu familia y no robes más.

-Gracias.-Susurró asombrado el ladrón tomando el dinero.- Muchas gracias. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.- Diciendo esto,Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba la señora.- Señora,¿Está bien?

-Creo que me doble el tobillo.-Sakura puso sus manos en el tobillo de la mujer,y salió chakra verde para curarla. Sakura había aprendido a escondidas ninjutsu-medico. Sus padres no aprobaban esa profesión. Olvidando eso, la mujer la vehia maravillada.-

-Y dígame,como se llama.-Susurró Sakura.- Yo Sakura Haruno

-Soy Kane,encantada,Sakura.- Kane era una mujer de unos 60 años. Tenia el pelo blanco y unos tranquilos ojos cafés Su piel estaba arrugada como una pasa. Kane sintió como su cuerpo se tranquilizaba.- Gracias por curarme. Nunca nadie se preocupa por los viejos.

-El gusto es mío.-Sakura se paró y ayudó a Kane a pararse.- Y por lo menos yo,me preocupo por los de su edad.-Sakura sonrió tiernamente. La anciana la miró fijamente y sonrió un poco.- Dígame,¿a donde va,Kane-San?

-Voy a Konoha,¿Y tú,Sakura?

-¡Igual! ¡Podemos ir juntas!- Dijo emocionada Sakura.- ¿O le parece mal,Kane-san?

-No,Sakura. Vamos.

**1 día después camino a Konoha.**

Sakura,siento un chakra poderoso en unos kilómetros más.- Dijo Kane. Sakura se había enterado de que Kane podía sentir el chakra.- ¿ Vamos?

Sakura lo pensó un momento.-Está bien.

Sakura ayudó a Kane a ir más rápido Faltaban aproximadamente un día para llegar a Konoha. Al llegar al lugar en donde estaba el de gran chakra. Se toparon con un ninja pelirrojo de ojos aburridos cafés Manejaba marionetas. Mató fácilmente a 5 ninjas. Sakura se fijó que no estaba herido. Muchos ninjas estaban en el piso. Sakura rápidamente tomo algo de su mochila y se lo pasó a Kane.

-Kane-san ayude a los heridos.-Dijo seriamente Sakura.- Yo lucharé contra el. Sí algo me pasa,siento un gran numero de chakra por venir. Suerte.

Kane la mira preocupada,más Sakura no le hace caso. Kane suspira preocupada y mira lo que le dio Sakura. Vendas,algún antídoto y otras cosas más. Miró a Sakura y se dirigió a ayudar. Sakura partió corriendo hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo. El la mira aburridamente.

-¿Quién eres tú,pequeña?-Dijo aburridamente.- Tengo que ir a Akatsuki. Y no quiero matar a una pequeña niña.

-Seré tu adversaria,marioneta.-Dijo tranquilamente Sakura.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-¿ No sabes quién soy?-Dijo ofendido el pelirrojo.- Soy Sasori.

-Sasori...-Dijo Sakura,como si lo estuviera memorizando.- Ahora,¡pelea!

-Muy bien.-Dijo ó una marioneta de un lugar y gritó.-**Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa**

Millones de balas se dirigieron hacia Sakura. Sasori pensaba que con eso la mataría Pero Sakura las esquivaba fácilmente Sasori quedó sorprendido. Pero no lo demostró. Gritó entonces.-**Arte Militar Manipulación de Mil Manos.**- Muchas manos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Sakura. Está,no sabia que hacer,así que llevó una mano al suelo y de esta una especie de refugio la protegió. Sakura hizo un movimiento con las manos y en vez de que las manos la atacaran a ella, empezaron a cambiar de dirección hacia Sasori. Sasori,se empezó a desesperar. Nadie podría hacer eso,¿O sí? El único que podría ser capaz era Pain. Pero esa niña no tiene parecido.

Sasori diseño una nueva táctica. Dañaría a esa anciana,Kane. Con algo de esfuerzo,dirigió sus manos hasta allá. Kane cuando vio las manos hacia ella,quedo en estado de shock. No podía moverse. Sakura,al darse cuenta de la situación,corrió y recibió el impacto de las manos en vez de Kane. Sakura queda atravesada por las manos débilmente. Kane la mira sorprendida.

Kane-san,¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunta débilmente Sakura. Kane asiente.- Entonces busqué ayuda por favor. Sálvese - Kane la miró y corrió.- Ahora, Sasori... no eh terminado contigo.-Sakura se levanta con un gran esfuerzo. Se saca las manos. Y mira terrorificamente a Sasori. Este la miró aterrorizado al ver como sus ojos se ponían verdes fosforescentes y brillaban. Una capa de chakra creció alrededor de Sakura.-**¡Eien no sakura no noroi![Maldición del cerezo eterno].-**Inmediatamente alrededor de las manos de Sakura salió una energía verde qué Sakura dirigió a Sasori.- Ahora mismo no puedes moverte.-Sasori lo intentó,pero como lo dijo la kunoichi no lo logró.-Ahora,¡ Morirás! **Eien no Sakura[Cerezo eterno].**-Inmediatamente una persona hecha de flores se dirigió hasta Sasori. Le clavó una espada hecha de la misma flor a su corazón. Sasori gritó. Inmediatamente Sakura se cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sasori todavía estaba vivo.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-Preguntó el pelirojo,Sasori.-¡Responde!

-Eso intento averiguar.-Dijo con una sonrisa hilo de sangre corría por su de caer desmayada vio a alguien correr hacia ella...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Les gusto? Ami sí xD. Dejen comentarios y ahora las dudas ;

-Obi: es el cinturón del kimono.

-Chise: es estrellita o sabiduría,creo.

-Polera de rendijas: Tipo Hinata, Anko,Itachi [?

Y creo que esas Son xD.

¡Ah!

En cada capitulo pondré imágenes :$

Para acceder juntar espacios. Si no funcionan por favor avisar.


End file.
